Book One: Push and Shove
by AustinChase
Summary: The first book in the series based off of Finn and Kurt's younger brother, and his adventures in glee club, football, competition, and love as he rises to show choir power. Homosexual and minor violent themes as well as some inappropriate language. Includes New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Warblers, and everyone else, as well as OC's. series starts in season 2


I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

"Alright girls! Drop and give me 30!" coach Beiste whales as the Mckinley high football team simultaneously moans in agony of the last couple hours.

"I don't wanna hear that! I wanna hear push-ups!"

"Push-ups don't make a sound." Puck snickers to the surrounding boys.

"What was that Puckerman?" she snaps.

"Who me? I didn't say anything." He replies innocently.

"Yeah, well we'll just see about that... Hudson!" She yells as both Boys stop they're push-ups and meet her intimidating gaze.

"Hudson Jr." she says, refining her search as the rest of the team snickers, earning a glare from the Beist.

Finn looks over at his brother and gives a warning look to him before facing the ground and continuing the physical torture.

"What did Mr. Puckerman say?"She questions. and Immediately the young jock is put on the spot with everyone staring at him. he looks to Finn, no eye contact, he turns to Puck, and sees him threatening to quietly off him.

"Uhh umm nothing ma'am." He squeezes out.

"Speak up!"

"Nothing, Ma'am!" He says louder.

"That's what i thought. And for lying you can stay behind and help me put away the equipment."

the team continues their "ooooo's"and there taunting at The younger boy as they make their way to the locker room. Finn stops and puts his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"When your done, come to the choir room, you remember the room number right?"

"Yeah, i got it." The younger brother answers

"Good" he says before patting his shoulder roughly and jogging off the field.

"Hey little hudson, whats your name again?" Coach asks.

"Jackson, Jackson Hummel."

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

After another 20 minutes Jackson finally finished showering and threw his clothes on as he made his way out of the locker room with haste and jogged to the choir room, his shaggy straight brown locks falling over slightly above his eyes that were a deep blue like the night sky. the perfect compliment to his slightly more fair-than-not-skin.

he heard singing, as he rounded the corner, and he could tell it was kurt just from the sound of it. he could point that innocently high voice out anywhere. in a way he was jealous of Kurt's flawless pure voice even though he knew very well that he could reach that pitch if he needed to, if only for a few notes.

He peaks into the doorway and sees a room with about 18 people and Kurt stand in front of a large black baby grand piano. he sees Finn and his girlfriend Rachel siting towards the top of the steps the chairs were set on.

He quietly made his way in and no body seemed to notice him. He made his way to the other side and as he was walking up the steps, a chair caught his foot and tumbled into all the other ones as it fell. immediately he looked up and everyone was staring at him, especially Kurt who looked thoroughly upset that his song was interrupted.

"oh my god its knuckle dragging junior, now with twice the drag and half the finn-esse." Santana spits out bluntly as Jackson sets down his bags to try and pick up the disaster he caused.

"Here, let me help." says someone in front of him that he'd never seen.

before him was a blonde boy that stood at about his height, with short platinum blonde hair that stood up slightly on his head and was pushed forward to flip in the front. his eyes were the color of the sky and his fair skin was lightly tanned and flawlessly unmarked.

"Thanks." Jackson said.

"next time i'll finish singing the song." Kurt said in a half upset half joking manner before skipping off to sit next to Mercedes.

Kurt loved his brother, but he definitely saw him for who he truly was underneath his mask. The boy that was sharper than a tack.

he humbled himself to everyone way to much, but kurt new his little brothers potential more than he did himself.

"Um thank you Kurt, for that, its nice to start out the year on a good note. So since we have some freshmen in here, how about we give them a chance to show us what we can expect from them this year." Mr. Schue explained with a straight unsure face.

"i\I think Frankenteen's brother should go first, since he's so eager for everyones attention." Santana says and brittany is the only one that finds it funny enough to laugh out loud.

"Lay off him Santana" Finn says, finally coming to his defense.

"Oh I'm sorry mama orca, did I scare your pup?"

"Santana" Schue warns.

"No, no, it's fine." Jackson assures as he walks to the center of the choir room and sits down at the piano bench awkwardly.

he hits a few test keys before he starts to play slowly at first, a simple melody to go with the song.

"I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you down

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know."

the slow start begins to tapper out as Jackson gains his extra confidence and shines like a star.

"You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not

afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could

change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do,

I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the

reason why"

Rachel had never felt more threatened in her life, but as long as she knew he was on her side they would be the perfect duet partners, and almost as if Kurt could read her thought process, he shot her a dirty look.

"I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you down"

by the end of the song, everyone is silent, even Santana hates to recognize the sound of her chewing on her own words, but he was really good.

"Hes like Finn 2.0" says Tina in aw from seemingly no where.

"Yeah, like God took the good parts from Kurt and Finn and made the perfect performer." Artie continues.

by now everyone in the choir room was buzzing about what they just witnessed. Finn stared straight ahead into the wall and so did Kurt. they were terrified of being replaced, and by their own brother.

"Guys... guys" Mr. Schue interrupts.

"I think we've found more star power"

[Song(s): You're The Reason (Acoustic Version) - Victoria Justice

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

*R&R Please! i like to know what you guys want or if this is even worth continuing!

AN: Hope you guys liked this somewhat of a pitch for this series I'm thinking of starting. For the last year I've been coming up with plot ideas and working this out in my head, so there should be no problem putting the chapters out unless I find some sort of plot flaw. I plan on starting this where it takes place in the beginning of season 2 and ending it at the end of season 3, so there will be two books, one for each season. (there is a possibility of a third book)

the reason I'm not starting from season 1 is because i wanted to make sure all the characters that come in later were there like Sam and lauren.

i will be changing a lot of the plot because it would be very difficult for me to recount everything that happens but i plan to stick to the main plot as much as i possibly can.

now for some questions to my readers:

what songs do you want me to incorporate into the story? I don't want to just shove a bunch of the songs I like down your guys' throats, i want my readers to feel like the story is perfect for them. I love all types of music, I'm not very picky, and i try to find inspiration in every song possible. as long as its do-able for glee i will see if i can fit it in somewhere. this isn't a guarantee that it will make it in, but a guarantee that i will listen to it and consider it. even if there are 50 song requests i will listen to them all!

second question: can someone briefly recount in a PM exactly what happened during all the competitions? i want to make sure i get the songs right for them/make sure they happen right.

thanks guys!


End file.
